The Golden Son
by Allonsyblue
Summary: Based on the 2003 anime, we find Teaghan Blair Aurelia, the Golden Archer Alchemist, getting ready to leave for Liore to find her childhood friend and father of their son Ezra. She knows she may not come back alive but it's a risk she's willing to take to potentially save herself and her family.
1. Part 1

**Part One**

She sat in on her bed with her 10 year old son in her arms, his amber eyes looked tired as Teaghan pushed back his jet black hair. "I'll be back, darling, I promise. I got word that the military is getting ready to invade Liore and I need to be there. There's someone I need to see."

The boy looked up at his mother with sad eyes. "But mum, who are you looking for?"

"A friend." She looked at the ring on her left hand. "An old friend." She kissed her son's head then lay him in bed covering him up.

"I love you, mum."

Grabbing her coat she returned his words and left. Downstairs, Teaghan's little brother was sitting at the table cleaning a rifle. She prided herself in not letting him or anyone else know that they were related. It was too dangerous as the name "Aurelia" was soiled by Teaghan's own actions during her time serving the Amestrian military. "Arryn, is it ready yet?"

"Yes sir!" He handed her the gun to inspect.

"Good job. Hey, I need you to watch over Ezra for me while I'm gone and if anything happens to me I want you to keep him safe."

Arryn looked at her sadly. "Teaghan, I don't know what you're planning on doing but just...be careful. We need you here. You've taken care of us even when you were sick and dying. Even during your recovery from your automail surgery you made sure we were looked after. We need you."

She touched his face with a motherly hand and gentle smile then struck him. "Pull yourself together! I didn't raise you boys to be dependant on anyone! I raised you to think for yourselves and watch each other's backs. You're fourteen. I may not be your mother but I've raised you guys. Ten years I've devoted to you now...now I need you to do what I've taught you. Be men."

Rubbing his cheek tenderly where Teaghan hit him, he said, "Yes sir. We will, sir."

"Good, because I don't know when or if I'll be coming back. I'm going to Liore. I know he'll be there. It's time I confront him." She put the gun strap over her shoulder and grabbed an apple. "I have to do this, Arryn."

"You're not going to see _him_ are you?!" He pushed his chair back standing up in protest.

"Arryn, it's been 10 years. It's time he knew about his son. It's time I face him again."

"Aren't you scared? Remember what he did in Ishbal? Sir, I need you to just listen to me. This is crazy and dangerous. You don't know what he'll do!"

She gave a low laugh and said, "Arryn, darling, I'm well prepared for this. It's time. Nothing can stop me."

"I'm not trying to, sir, but, I think you're making a big mistake." He sat back down knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Don't worry about me, boy, I can handle myself." She tapped her fingertips on her bare thigh where half of a transmutation circle was tattooed. The other half of the array was on her hands.

"Do you really plan on using that?" His eyes filled with worry.

"Only if the situation calls for it. Otherwise, I'll use my bow." She strapped two silver staves to her hip and back and a hunting knife to her leg. She then slipped her silver pocket watch into the pocket on her shorts letting the chain hang by her side.

"Why do you keep that thing? Doesn't it just remind you of your State Alchemist days?"

"That's exactly why I keep it. It reminds me of the horrors I've seen and the devastation we caused. It reminds me why I'm wanted as a deserter."

"Teaghan, you're crazy. Sometimes I worry about you." He shook his head.

Teaghan went to the door and opened it. "If I don't come back I want you kids to get out of here. Go North and find Roy Mustang. He'll keep you safe. He's an old friend. If anyone other than him knows who Ezra's parents are...Lord, I don't even want to think about it."

Arryn stood up and saluted her. "Yes sir!"

"Good man." She went out the door her long coat flowing as it shut behind her.

Arryn let out a sad sigh. "She said my name way too much and she only ever does that when she's putting herself in danger. I'll never see her again. I just let her walk away to her death…" He bowed his head and a tear fell from his cheek.


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

There was yelling coming from the town of Liore that night as Teaghan walked up the road. There was a slight breeze that ruffled her long, white ponytail and swept her black coat. Her right leg, made of automail, reflected the moon and the skin left exposed by her clothing gleamed bright. As an albino, she found it harder to hide herself than most others since her skin was so pale.

The ground under her feet shook as she felt an explosion in the town. She sensed there was a fight and she wanted to be a part of it. Smirking, she started to run and as she approached a building she instinctively peered around the corner.

Two men were fighting. One had a large scar on his face and the other...yes, it was him. She knew those eyes anywhere. That piercing gold just like her son's. She scaled the building beside her and made it up to the roof. She watched out of curiosity not wanted to get involved just yet.

There was an explosion. When the dust cleared she noticed that the man with the scar was gone. She saw this as her opportunity. Taking it, she sat herself on the edge of the roof and called down, "Kimbley!"

Kimbley looked up and called back. "Who the hell are you?!"

She reached for her staves and in a flash of light she was holding a bow with an arrow already nocked. She fired and the arrow passed by his head missing by only a few inches.

He looked at the arrow and examined the intricacy of the design and the beautiful, signature filagree. "Damn it! I know this pattern anywhere." He looked up at her. "How did you find me?! Why are you here?!"

"Remember me now? I'm here to talk." She jumps down onto a balcony. "Now, are we gonna talk or are you gonna stand there like the idiot you are?!" Grabbing the railing on the balcony she transmuted a flight of stairs down to the ground.

Looking her up and down he said, "You don't look the same, Teaghan."

"No, I don't. I've done a lot of changing in 10 years and clearly, so did you." She walked over and plucked the arrow from the side of a building she hit.

"Yeah well, war will change people."

"Clearly." She huffed as she placed the arrow back into her quiver and pulled off her hood.

He noticed the chain hanging at her hip. "See you're a State Alchemist too, eh, Teaghan."

"Don't you ever call me that! I'm _not_ one of you!" Her eyes filled with a fire as she turned on him.

He threw his hands up knowing it was a bad idea to say anything. Noticing her left thigh, he looked at his palms. "You read it didn't you?... I specifically told you to never open that book! Why would you do that?!"

She turned away from him. "What I did means nothing. I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about this." She took off her engagement right and tossed it back to him.

He looked at it in awe. "You kept it? I didn't expect you to hold onto it this long."

She sighed. "I had to. What would I tell him?"

"Him? Him who?" He held the ring in his hand looking at the sapphire sparkling in the moonlight.

She turned around locking her red eyes with his gold. "You have a son."

His eyes grew wide and he clenched the ring in his hand. " _What?!_ "


	3. Part 3

**Part Three**

The wind swept through the empty space between them and the moon illuminated Teaghan's pale skin and white hair. "You have a son, Zolf."

His heart raced at the news that just hit him like a freight train. "How...how do you know he's mine?! This can't be right!"

"It is. His name is Ezra. He's 10 now. Do the maths then add in the fact that he has your eyes." She snarled, "Do you honestly think I would say he's yours if he's not?!

"This can't be happening!" He dropped the ring and it hit the ground with a soft _tink_. "I don't get it. It was once."

She swiftly pulled out her knife and pinned him to the wall with one arm across his chest and one holding the knife. "Listen, I couldn't believe it either. How do you think I felt?! I was young and alone! You weren't there! I did it all on my own!"

"Get off of me, Teaghan." He said through his teeth. "Remember, I could turn you in. You're a wanted criminal. It says 'Dead or Alive' and I could easily kill you."

"You wouldn't dare!" She pushed him harder against the wall.

"Try me." He smirked grabbing her knife hand and forcing her to drop it. Turning her around they switched spots.

Teaghan felt his body press hers against the wall as she tried to fight his grip. "Damn it! Let me go!"

"Why should I do that? I have you right here. I just have to call Colonel Archer. He'd reward me well for bringing in the little Golden Alchemist." He slammed her into the wall and pressed into her harder.

"Archer?! What are you doing with that guy?!" She glared at him intensely.

"I'm having fun is what I'm doing. It feels good to be back in the field."

"Arryn was right. I shouldn't have done this." She clapped her left hand to her thigh and touched the wall destroying it in a cloud of smoke and a loud _BANG_!

She ran and hid behind a wall and saw the scarred man run out from the building she ran into it. They started to fight again and Teaghan watched from her hiding spot. The last thing she heard was yelling from outside and saw a bright flash of light.


	4. Part 4

**Part Four**

Nervously, she left her position to find out what had happened. From behind the wall she blasted through she saw the scarred man standing there, bleeding out from his stump of an arm. A suit of armour stood there with him.

 _Well, that's strange._ She thought. _A suit of ar-_

She lost her train of thought when she realised that one man was laying on the ground. She ran out from behind the wall yelling, " _Kimbley!_ "

As she rushed over to him the two men moved out of her way. She knelt beside him and rolled him over, looking into his eyes. "You idiot! Why do you always end up doing something stupid?!"

He reached into his pocket and held out her ring. "Take it. It's yours. I was able to grab it right after I dropped it."

She took the ring but as she pulled her hand away Kimbley grabbed her wrist. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me, Teaghan!"

She screamed and tried to pull away from him but his grip was strong for a dying man. There was a flash of light and her arm was no longer snow white but a charcoal black. "What did you do?!"

"Like I said, I'm taking you with me!" He laughed maniacally as tears rolled down Teaghan's face.

"Why?! Why would you do this?! I have boys that need me to come home!"

The slowly diminishing light in his eyes changed from icy cold to something warmer and more gentle. He took her arm again and reverted it back to its original state. "Get out of here while you still can. Before the military finds you. Take Ezra somewhere safe. If they find either of you I hate to think what they'd do to you."

She looked scared as she cradled her arm. "Why...why are you doing this? What changed your mind?"

"It doesn't matter now. I just want you to leave Amestris. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry I won't be again." He grabs her hand slipping his ring onto her finger. "Take care of him. Don't let him be like me." His body shuddered in her arms as his eyes close for the final time. Lieutenant Colonel Zolf J. Kimblee was dead.

Teaghan held his body close to her for a minute then stood up. Her tears fell on the lifeless figure lying on the ground. "I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." She stepped over his body and looked out to where the Amestrian military was camped out. Growling through her teeth she said, "Archer will pay."


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

Day broke as the Golden Archer Alchemist made it to the camp where all of the Amestrian soldiers were rising. Her heart was filled with rage as she approached no man's land. "Archer will die. This is his fault."

Her eyes filled with malice, she pulled up her hood, and buttoned her long coat. Being the only albino to become a State Alchemist in Amestris, she would be easy to spot. While walking past one of the tents she saw Colonel Mustang and ducked.

 _Kicked up the ranks I see. Now, he's a colonel._ She thought to herself. She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Colonel Frank Archer standing there.

"Well, well, what do we have here? How did you sneak past all of these men?" He stood there looking down at her kneeling on the ground.

She held her breath. She knew she had to wait. Now wasn't the moment. It was too open. Standing up, her bright red eyes gleamed from underneath her hood and she faced him. "I'm just that good, Archer." The hatred rose in her voice but she kept her body calm. Striking now would be a fatal mistake.

"What's your name girl? You have me curious." He stepped forward. "Why don't you take that hood off? I'm sure you're getting warm under there."

"I'm just fine but I'm flattered by your concern for me."

He swiftly grabbed her arm and forced her fist open so he could see the transmutation circle. "There's only one person I know with two of these on her hands." He forced her hood off and laughed. "Aurelia! How ever did I know?!"

She struggled against his grip but he was strong. Much stronger than she thought. "Let me go you bastard!" She snarled at him.

"You're wanted you know that? I could get rewarded for you." He grabbed her other wrist holding her there.

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly what Kimbley said before he died!" She struggled and kicked at him.

"Died? Kimbley's dead?" She saw his face change and took her opportunity to break free.

She twisted her wrists toward his thumbs and broke his grip. She stepped back and transmuted her bow and quiver. "Yeah, and you're to blame!"

"How am I the one to blame? I didn't murder him did I?" He looked at her trying to make her see his logic.

"No, but you sent him out there. You let him go alone. You gave him the orders. You _indirectly_ killed my fiancé! You left a child fatherless!" She fired one arrow hitting him in the shoulder. "Now, I'm getting my revenge!"

He lurched as the arrow pierced his shoulder. Reaching up to hold his wound he said, "This makes no sense! I had nothing to do with this!"

"You have everything to do with this, Archer. It's you're fault he left. It's your fault I raised our son on my own. It's your fault he's dead!" She took aim again but she heard a voice behind her.

"Drop the weapon!" Colonel Mustang and a few other men stood behind her with guns pointed at her. "Don't do this, Teaghan. You're already wanted for deserting your battalion. You don't want to be wanted for murder too, do you?"

She turned around to look at Mustang. "Ah, I see you've be promoted a few time, eh, Colonel."

"This isn't the time to catch up. Not when you have guns pointed at you with a single word standing between you and death."

With her back turned she didn't see that Frank Archer had pulled the arrow out of his wound and had it in his hand. He took a few steps forward and quickly grabbed her shoulder stabbing her in the back with her own weapon. "You can blame me all you want but I did none of those things." He lied through his teeth. "I was under orders and so was he. Now...go join your 'love', Aurelia." There were shouts as she fell to the ground.

" _Archer!"_ Roy Mustang ran forward and grabbed him. "What the hell did you do?! That was my officer! You just killed a State Alchemist!" He threw him aside and noticed that Teaghan lay on the ground trying to get up with the arrow sticking out of the right side of her chest.

"God damn it. You think you can get rid of me that easily?" She coughed and a pool of blood appeared on the ground in front of her. "I don't die that easily!" She touched her hand to her thigh and held out her palm toward her attacker.

"Teaghan, stop!" Mustang shouted as a fiery explosion enveloped Colonel Frank Archer, killing him instantly.

She laughed and put her hand back on the ground coughing. "I can die in peace now."

Mustang ran over to her and grabbed her coat hoisting her up. "What did you do?!"

"I got my revenge, Roy. That's what I did." Blood dripped from her wounded back onto the ground at Roy's feet. "Now, I'm gonna die. That's inevitable. Just make sure my son and little brother make it out of the country alright. Or better yet, take care of them. I don't want them to suffer if they stay here in Amestris. Just take care of them, Roy, you know where they are. I'm going to go see an old friend and this time, I won't be coming back." Her body shook and she looked up at the sky as her albino eyes glowed red in the sunlight. "Who knew dying would be so cold?" Taking her last breath she whispered, "I'm right behind you, darling." Teaghan Blair Aurelia, the Golden Archer Alchemist, died in Roy Mustang's arms.

He removed the arrow from her back and carried her body to the med tent where she was pronounced dead. Later on, Kimbley's body was also brought back. They were sent on a train back to Central where they were buried beside each other in the graveyard.

Arryn and Ezra stood there with Colonel Mustang behind them. "Don't worry Arryn, Teaghan put up a good fight. She died for what she believed. She told me to protect you boys and that's what I'm going to do. The both of you." He was still keeping the secret of who Teaghan really was from them and he wasn't sure if there would ever be a good time to tell them.

 _We'll cross that bridge at another time, Teag. Just rest now. You're family is safe with me._ Roy thought to himself as he let out a heavy sigh.

Ezra read her headstone to himself one last time before turning to leave. "Teaghan Blair Aurelia-Kimbley The Golden Archer Alchemist. Wonderful wife, mother, and soldier. 1890-1918"


End file.
